


Going Back

by FoxRafer



Category: Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-30
Updated: 2011-06-30
Packaged: 2017-10-30 09:25:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/330226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxRafer/pseuds/FoxRafer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for <a href="http://monaboyd-month.livejournal.com/"><b>monaboyd_month</b></a> 2011.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Going Back

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [**monaboyd_month**](http://monaboyd-month.livejournal.com/) 2011.

He'd balked at the suggestion of New Zealand. Too many memories competing with their fractured reality. In the end he'd agreed because he had no alternative, his mind too full with trying to think of what they would say to each other, how it would feel to be within arm's reach.

He spent the drive from the airport trying to talk himself into staying, presenting arguments why turning around and not looking back was actually not the smartest idea he'd ever had. But when he got to the room, saw the disheveled contents in Dom's open suitcase, heard the water running in the shower, he saw possibility. He heard promises made that had never been broken. He tasted hot pizza and cold beer and the smoky aftertaste of Dom's laughter on his tongue.

He threw his bag on the other bed and stepped out onto the balcony, imagined he could hear the echoes of those first whispers and slippery confessions that set them on this path. But there was more than memory in the air. He felt the edge of something sharper, a hint of something yet untested. And when the door opened behind him, there was a rush of surety he never expected to find.

They say you can never go back, but sometimes it's the only direction you can go.


End file.
